


Ginger

by FuchsiaMae



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaMae/pseuds/FuchsiaMae
Summary: Robert loves Rosalind's hair.(Originally posted to Tumblr 05/25/13)





	Ginger

Her long hair was a novelty to him—and, like all novelties, he was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. She’d catch him staring as she pinned it up in the morning, as if trying to figure out how it all fit in such a compact updo, and at last she allowed him to take it down for her at night. He seemed thrilled at the privilege—but once she made the mistake of letting him touch it, he couldn’t leave it alone. 

“Brother.”

“Yes, sister?” he replied nonchalantly, winding a red curl around his finger.

“I am trying to read.”

“I see that.”

She shot a scowl over the top of her book. “Would you mind not fiddling with my hair?” 

“I would mind, actually.” He caught another curl between finger and thumb, rubbing it lightly. “It’s quite nice to fiddle with.”

“I fail to understand your fascination with—”

“As do I. But fascination needn’t follow logic, I suppose.” He didn’t even look up, gaze still focused on the ginger locks in his hand.

“Hmph.” She tried to return to her book, but the persistent tickle at the side of her head proved too distracting. She would read a few lines, flinch as he picked at her, lose her place, and read the same few lines again. At last the book thudded onto the duvet as she dropped it, exasperated. “Robert,  _really_.”

“Mm?”

“Will you  _please_  stop that?”

“I’m sorry, Rosalind, it’s simply that… oh, I can’t quite put my finger on it…”

His fingertip followed the curl up the back of her neck, gliding over the soft hairs at the base of her scalp, making her shiver. He brushed a few strands back behind her ear, and her head tipped half-consciously into his touch. “You’re not a bit sorry.”

“Perhaps not.” Slowly, his fingertips ventured up into her roots—but there her hand swatted him away.

“Grow your own hair out,” she grumbled, and resettled herself in bed. “Then you’ll have it to play with as much as you like.”

“Mm. Somehow that doesn’t seem as much fun.” He shifted with her, sliding an arm around her shoulders, and let his cheek rest in her coppery hair. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply, savoring the smell of her. A stranger’s nose might confuse it with Robert’s own scent, but he could distinguish it from anything. Unique, warmly animal, very like his own—yet somehow different. That difference sent tingling heat flooding through his belly and his bones as he breathed her in.

She stayed perfectly still as he held her—except for where her body quivered minutely as his breath ghosted across her skin. She felt him press a kiss to the top of her head, then another below it, and then his mouth found the shell of her ear. She leaned into him just a bit.

“You’re ridiculous.”

He kissed her temple. “You’re beautiful.”

“Mm.”

Her lips made no further protest, but only matched his kisses as he pulled her into his arms.


End file.
